


Inside Boxes

by TsukiyamaShoe



Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Christmas Fluff, Fluff, M/M, Prompt sort of taken from a tumblr post, Sappy Fluff, fluffy fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-29
Updated: 2015-11-29
Packaged: 2018-05-04 01:54:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,710
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5315879
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TsukiyamaShoe/pseuds/TsukiyamaShoe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's Christmas morning, they're living together, and Hide has a certain surprise for Kaneki.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Inside Boxes

“Good morning sleeping beauty.” Hide leaned over Kaneki's face as he slowly woke up. The gigantic grin on the blond’s face was slowly matched by a much smaller one on the other’s.

“It’s too early for this.” Kaneki groaned, turning over to hide his face in the pillow. “What time is it actually?” He asked, ignoring Hide for just a second before begrudgingly sitting up.

“It's about nine I think. Do you want to open presents?” Hide asked, obviously excited.

Kaneki's brows furrowed, and he tried to push himself further into the bed. “I told you you didn't have to get me anything.”

“First of all, I know those bags you had like a week ago weren't all full of stuff for you so I'd feel way bad. Also I saw some stuff when I was putting yours out there last night so I hope it's for me. Second, I wanted to. Like really wanted to so there's nothing you can do about it.” Hide smiled and kissed Kaneki on the lips before all but jumping off the bed. “Come on! I already made you coffee so now you have to get up.”

Kaneki groaned quietly as he kicked his legs out from under the covers, following behind Hide as they went to the kitchen. He wrapped his arms around Hide's waist from behind once they got there, rested his chin on Hide’s shoulder and leaned his face into his neck. “Merry Christmas, Hide.” He mumbled, kissing the skin there.

“It's still morning, you know.” Hide let out a sigh, leaning into the half-ghoul’s touch.

“You don't seem like you're complaining.” Kaneki smiled, letting go and picking up the mug on the counter. He smelled it before taking a sip and sighed in appreciation. “You've gotten really good at making this.”

“That's probably because you're too lazy to make it yourself half the time. If I didn't learn how, you might starve!” Hide smiled and nudged Kaneki's shoulder. “Now come on I'm really excited to show you your present!”

Kaneki nodded, going with Hide the few feet to get to the couch and the makeshift “tree” that was actually a green piece of paper that somewhat resembled the shape of a Christmas tree pinned to the wall. Kaneki raised his eyebrows at the box that he didn't put there, it went up to his knees in height.

“Hide you didn't have to.” He said immediately.

“And I keep telling you I wanted to, besides it's probably not what you think.” Hide smiled and sat down. “You go first.”

Kaneki nodded, trying to rip the paper off it neatly at first before giving up and just pulling it off in giant scraps. The box didn't have any markings on it. He opened it to reveal two more boxes, one wrapped and the other just plain and brown. He looked up at Hide for some kind of quick explanation.

“I was a little afraid we might run out of paper and also lazy.”

Kaneki smiled and shrugged, pulling the wrapped box out. “Okay well now you have to open at least three presents.” He smiled, reaching around the large box to get some of the small ones he got for Hide.

Hide smiled and ripped open them all. “I didn't even know you knew I wanted this!” He held up the first one, a new video game from a series that Kaneki knew he liked. He had a similar reaction to the other two that were both band tees.

Kaneki opened the wrapping on the box, eyes widening at the design on the outside. It was a new coffee maker, and a very expensive one at that. He opened the actual box quickly, smiling at the chrome looking up at him. “Thank you, Hide.” He breathed out, reclosing the box.

Hide smiled at him, leaning over the small couch to give him a chaste kiss. “I totally expect you to make me the best cappuccino ever with that later, okay?”

Kaneki nodded, picking up another box for Hide, handing it to him with a smile. He opened up the next box inside the box at the same time that Hide opened his gift. He smiled, both at the unwrapped books and box and at Hide's surprised gasp.

“Kaneki I love you.” Hide said right after, holding the headphone box in his arms like it was a newborn child.

Kaneki took out the small pile of books one by one, looking over the titles with barely contained joy. He knew he already had copies of a couple of them, but all of these were new and so much nicer. And it looked like a few of them were signed, too!

He looked back to his pile of gifts for Hide, although there weren't too many left. He picked up two of them, handing them to Hide. “I love you, too.” He smiled a little bit.

He opened the box, soon finding out that it was the last one. There was a sweater he recognized, he and Hide had jokingly picked two out at a thrift store when they found two that matched somewhat. Afterward they both took the other’s and promised not to say anything until they actually opened it. He quickly got the wrapped similar sweater to plop onto Hide’s lap and shrugged his on over the t-shirt he’d worn to bed. The only thing left in the box was a very small box, wrapped in shiny red paper. Kaneki went to reach for it, being stopped by Hide’s hand gently tugging his sleeve away.

“Wait for a bit, okay? I’ve still got more stuff to open from you.” Hide’s smile was a little shaky as he dropped the sleeve. He quickly tore open the wrapped packages on the couch, slipping on his almost matching sweater as well.

Luckily, Kaneki was almost out of presents as well, just one left. It wasn’t as well received as the rest of them, but that seemed more due to the fact that Hide was obviously nervous. He still smiled widely at it and thanked Kaneki, though, so it seemed alright.

“Could you sit on the couch now instead?” Hide asked, scratching the back of his neck.

“Hide, are you okay?” Kaneki followed the request, although he was getting rather nervous with Hide’s rather out of character actions.

Hide just nodded and grinned, placing the shiny box in Kaneki’s hands, on his knees in front of where Kaneki was now sitting. “You can open it now, if you want.”

Kaneki nodded, opening the paper through the folds to avoid ripping it. He furrowed his brows when he was greeting by a dark grey box, looking at Hide when shaking hand enveloped it, pulling open the lid to show a smaller velvet covered one. Hide pulled it out, flipping the box open slowly.

“Oh my god…” Kaneki breathed out, staring at the ring. It was silver, formed to make it look like the metal was braided, with small rubies forming a red ring around a diamond in the middle.

“No don’t say anything for a bit I have a speech somewhat prepared.” Hide took a deep breath to steady himself, staring up into Kaneki’s eyes once he’d stopped staring at the ring in wide eyed wonder. “I love you, Kaneki Ken, I want you to know that for the rest of our lives. And I mean I know this doesn’t mean too much altogether, since it’s not exactly legal for us to get married here, possibly anywhere if I actually think about it, but I...I want to spend forever with you, and I love you so much and I already said that, crap, I swear I thought this through for a while.” Hide took another breath, letting out a breathy laugh. “I’m so glad I get to be with you. It’s not conventional, I mean, hell, I found you again in a sewer of all places. But we’re here now and...I’d like to keep it that way. So, if it’s ever possible, Ken, will you marry me?”

Kaneki smiled, still a bit frozen in shock, but he smiled, real, happily, lovingly. He leaned forward just a bit to throw his arms around Hide’s shoulders. “Of course.” He whispered into Hide’s ear, holding to him as tightly as he felt he could without breaking something. “I love you too, Hide.” He could feel tears sliding down his cheeks, but for once they weren’t because he was sad or hurt. He was just in love. He pulled back enough so that Hide could slip the ring on his finger. He couldn’t stop the laugh that bubbled up from his chest either when Hide kissed him, almost all teeth since they were both smiling too much to care.

It had only been a few months, since Hide found him and took him away. It took almost a full month of help from Hide and a couple friends for Kaneki to stop having constant nightmares and breakdowns, and just generally blaming himself for everything that had happened previously. He still blamed himself but Hide would silently help him every time he felt something was wrong. And a bit after he’d started recovering, Hide had confessed to him and a semblance of a relationship formed out of it.

And now Hide wanted to marry him. Him, out of everyone, Hide chose him. And that was the most he could have wished for. So Kaneki kept kissing him. He pulled away to hold him close instead, the pure joy he felt in his chest amplified by Hide’s hands on his back.

“I love you, Hide.” He nestled his head in the skin of Hide’s neck and shoulder.

“I love you too.” Hide’s smile was heard through his voice. “Also, we should call Touka later because she gave me a lot of help with all this so I think we should let her know how it went.”

Kaneki shook his head, just smiling as he kissed Hide. “We can do that in a little while, I don’t think she’d mind the wait.” He said, pulling away only a fraction of an inch so that he could speak.

“Fine by me.” Hide grinned.

**Author's Note:**

> Holy crap it's been so long since I've actually posted something  
> I feel like I ended up making Kaneki a little OOC but I hope you enjoyed it!!  
> You can find me on tumblr at tsukyamasshoes send me a message or an ask if you want! :)


End file.
